Nathan "Nate" Folato
Nathan "Nate" Folato was a freshmen student in the fifth season The School of Our's: Junior Year. He is known for being childish and clingy towards Duane. He would regerally read the School of Our's past seasons, and was a big fan. Nate and Duane usually argued against Dan whenever Dan called out Nate for liking Duane too. Nate also sat at the lunch table with Duane and Becca in the first and second semster, having junior student Becca Benett think Nate was Duane's stalker. Nate might have annoyed Becca but soon, she grew to like him, and Nate grew to hate Duane.By the end of the year everyone was friends with Nate. Nate is mention a lot in the second semester of The School of Our's: Senior Year, sitting at Duane's lunch table with Josh, Tommy and Justin. The School of Our's Junior Year (2014) Episodes 1-10 In Episode 2 The year of Changes & mean sluts little kid, comes in Nate, and his voice is squeaky. When he talked, Gerry said to his friend, "he's a senior" (being sarcastic) Duane thought it was funny. In episode 3 A Day of Surprises, The little freshmen boy, Nathan, sat near Duane, while some of the senior guys came. They took out them camera and was learning how to use them. Then they had to practice taking pictures. Duane noticed the little boy kept looking at him, so Duane took a picture of him, then Nathan took a pic of Duane and this one guy, Everyone taking photos of each other. Nate just kept taking him, until the point that it was weird. Then all the others started getting annoyed. In episode 4 Friend or Foe after everyone came back, and everyone gets their cameras. They go out, Dan had got a picture of Duane at the end of the gate, even Nate, was taking pictures of Duane. Its another day, and Duane finds Nate, sitting in his spot, they go out, and Nate wants to hang out with Duane, making him follow him, and is following Duane to places. Nate wants to take Duane's picture too. Kelly is impressed about Duane photos, and she complemented his photo on edmodo. Back in class, Dan is there, Nate sat at Duane's seat, Dan is trying to tell him to move. Nate uploads the pictures and shows all the pictures he took of Duane. Dan asked Nate if his d*ck gets hard when he sees Duane. The next day, Duane was kinda being bugged by out Nate, constantly trying to get his attention, editing the photo of Duane. In episode 5 Facebook Drama...? Thursday, in first block, Nate is on playing a call of duty tower defense game, and he wants Duane's attention. He keeps telling him to look, and he yells every time he gets a car package or makes it to the next level. Danny, yells at Nate saying "Does it look like Duane cares? Because he don't". Nate didn't mind him. The older boys are looking at Nate, whispering. A week later In episode 6 Back To Their Old Ways in computer graphics Nate is always playing computer games online, so Ms. Perry had put a lock on his computer screen, Nate is wondering what happened. Duane turned around, and see Ms. Perry on her laptop. Laughing, and looking at Duane. Duane told Nate the teacher did it. In Episode 7 Sperm Away, Dan and Nate was fighting. Dan was telling nate that he's retarded and is always in love with Duane. Duane is telling Nate what to say. In the Bonus part of Episode 8 Pushing Jay's Buttons, Nate is playing bowling with Duane. At Lunch, Duane is telling Becca about Bri cheating on Andrew. Then Nate comes, tell him he's sitting with him. Becca is smiling, Duane is trying not to laugh. Duane starts recording from his iPad, Nate is talking to Duane, and Becca and Claire are watching. When Nate leaves again, Claire's goes "Who the hell is he!" Becca told her he's Duane stalker. In Episode 10 Back to School & Dan Vs. Nate Nate watched Duane and Dan argue a little when Dan came in late and sat in his chair and moved Duane's books. Next day, Dan and Nate are fighting, Dan told Nate that everyday all he do is say "Duane Duane Duane Duane x100". Nate told him he has terrible come backs. Nate continues looking up the school of ours online. The next day, Duane comes in computer graphics, and is talking to Nate about Paintball, Dan is listening to Duane and Nate's conversation. Dan asked "What are you talking about?" Duane looked at him and told him none of his business, while Nate is telling him they're talking about paintball. Dan thinks Duane is mad because he told jay. Nate is curious about the jay situation, and Dan told him that Duane wanted to be a asshole, and move someone's binder. Nate was wondering why Duane did that. Duane said "No wonder something happened to your grand pop". Which really pissed Dan off, Dan ball his fist up telling Duane to never talk about his family, especially the one that died. Dan thinks that the biggest low blow that anyone can make. Dan is staring deeply at Duane, then he threw a punch on his face, Duane tried hitting him back, but fail at it. Nate thinks Dan is a violent person. Dan thinks Duane deserves worst. "Thats what you get for talking about my family!" Nate didn't hear Duane saying anything about his family, but he's still is going to be on Duane's side. Dan said Duane probably suck some guy's dick everyday after school. Nate is disgusted by hearing that. Then Dan said Duane have no balls. Nate asked how did he know that. Dan told him that we he came to this school in 9th grade, he told everyone. Dan told Nate that he thinks he's really cool, and Duane said that he is the main one being mean to him, and saying things behind his back. Dan said that everything he ever said to Nate he said to his face. But Nate doesn't believes it. Duane has Nate on his side, and Duane is happy to have it 2 against 1. Then Duane gave Nate a piece of gum for having his back. Episodes 12-21 In Episode 12 Bad Hair Day & The Con Law Trip Nate and Dan gets back. Nate is talking to Duane about canvas log ins, and Dan turns around talking to Nate, about, but Nate is not listening, and Duane yells " who are you talking!?" To Dan. Dan tells Duane to shut up. In Episode New Year 2014 It's 2014, January 2, Ms. Perry is stressing about the kids not understanding the work. And Jamie is giving her a really hard time, to the point where ms. Perry is yelling being really serious. Nate is surprised and laughing. At lunch, Duane told Becca that he's friends with tyler again, shes not really happy to hear that, nate sits with them at lunch, and duane is asking him what girls do he think is cute because everyone thinks he's gay for Duane. Nate said i don't know to every girl. Two days later Nate came, Duane showed tony to Nate because he really wanted to meet him. Then Becca comes. Duane was stealing Nate's tatter tots while Nate went up to throw something away, Becca wanted to show Duane a picture of a spider until Duane saw a white spider on Nate's chair! Clair screamed. Everyone started scutching their chairs away from it. Rachel, came and she just kicked the chair! Nate comes, trying to sit in his seat, but Becca told him there's a spider. Nate isn't afraid so he got another chair. The spider started drawing on the floor and Claire And Becca was yelling to Nate to not kill it. But Nate got up and stepped on it. "You asshole, why did you step on it, he was minding his business" Claire yelled. She said everything has a right to live. Lunch ended, Duane saw Becca in the hall, and she said that they have to do something about Nate because he's going crazy. In Episode 14 More Keystones Nate comes, Duane is working on the pretty reckless concert poster, for the computer graphics final. Nate did a terrible job to finish just so he can play mine craft. At lunch, Becca is not happy for Nate to be coming, Nate said that Duane has dark brown hair, Duane said black people has black her and he pointed at Sydney, Sydney starts looking at the white yelling at her saying her hair is brown in the light, she is going crazy. Nate said she's like Jotrice. In Episodee 15 Bri Being a B*tch It's finals, Duane walks into computer graphics studying for his only final which is the consituational Law final, which he plans on cheating. Writing all the cases on little flash cards. Nate, who is doing nothing, ms. Perry asks Nate if he studying for any finals, Nate is honest telling her he is not sure if he knows his grades. In episode 16 Pushed To The Edge At lunch, Nate comes, Becca has Andrew here too. Nate has this sound effect app that has a dog whistle, The 9th graders are getting really annoyed by Nate's sounds, and they are telling him to stop, Duane is whispering to Nate telling to keep doing it. They are getting pissed, Becca is giggling. Now the 9th graders told on Nate, but Duane has his back. Now, Duane opened the sound on YouTube and he starts playing it, but the 9th grader boys still thinks its Nate. Duane almost got him in trouble. A couples day later in episodes 17 Flappy Birds Taking Over At lunch, Becca is playing this game called flappy birds. Duane is watching, this is his first time actually seeing the game and he try's it out, and he keeps dying before the first green pipe. Andrew, Becca and Nate are laughing, Nate try's it out. The next day, in Fit For Life, Ms. Onick has been calling Julius Matthews name for awhile since the start of the semester. And he showed up today, looking really tired. Duane can't believe he has him in another class. In Lunch, Duane downloaded Flappy bird, but he calls it flappy fish. Duane takes Nates tattertots, Nate is really upset about it. Duane promises him gum. Andrew, Becca, Duane and Nate all have a race in flappy bird, everyone is having a good time, even the freshmen are playing it. The freshmen that is short and has dark hair (Nick) has a score of 45. Duane's high score is 17, Nates is 22 and Becca has 33. Andrews score is still in the single digits. Duane came to school with a high score of 45, and Nate can't believe it! At lunch Nate plays the dog whistle sound on his app again. And it pissed off the 5 freshmen kids again. "Nate fucking stop!" They yelled, Duane is laughing, he started to video tape, but Duane opens up the sound on YouTube again, and played it. The little kid with brown eyes sitting at the table across from them turns around and is looking at Nate, Duane, Becca and Andrew. Duane thinks the look on his face is so funny, he tells Becca to look! All the freshmen are yelling at Nate and they have no idea it's coming from Duane, Nate shows them his iPad to show them that he's playing flappy bird! Andrew hates the noise and is getting annoyed by the freshmen. Duane plays it again and the kid in the blue shirt threatens Nate! "Wooow!" Becca said. Duane said "calm down sparky" which made becca laugh! In episode 19 Duane Vs The Freshmen At lunch, Duane, Andrew, Becca and Nate are talking, and Becca wants someone to go up and giver a napkin. So the little freshmen kid with dark hair Nick Torrence, was taking his tray up, and Becca asked him to give her a napkin, but he don't know her and he doesn't do it. He came back to his seat with no napkin for her. Duane said that little freshmen kid is so short, Becca think it's cute that they are short. Duane compared him to a panguine, Torrence kind of heard him. Nate and Nick Torrence were kind of arguing over something, but it was a playful argue about flappy birds.In Episode 21 Nate's Resistance When Nate came to the table, Duane told her that Becca met Dan, Nates eyes had opened wide. Because of all the drama that Duane, Nate and Dan was in last semester. Next day, on Wednesday At lunch, Duane is doing math homework that is due next block, but Duane is always getting distracted. He drew Xs on his knuckles and made people pound with him. Then he turned to Nate, but Nate didn't won't to, so Duane poked him, Nate is upset and is touching Duane's calculator screen on his iPad, Duane drew a line on Nate's arm, and Nate took Duane's math packet and threw it on the floor. Duane had asked Becca to get it for him. Then Nate took Duane's packet and crumbled it up into a ball! Andrew and Becca are looking. That little shit, how dare him. Episodes 22-30 After springbreak in episodes 22 Fresh From Spring Break Duane to sit with Becca an Andrew to show them pictures from Costa Rica. Nate wanted to see the pictures Duane took in Costa Rica too. In episode 23 Busted For Bullying Nate comes to the lunch table with his broken finger from playing basketball. Soon Andrew comes. Nate is talking to Andrew. Duane notices how Nate have been up Andrew ass since he met him, always showing him stupid YouTube videos, showing him games, or talking just to him. At the end of lunch, Duane told Becca that Nate's new man crush is Andrew. Becca laughed. In episode 25 Kids Are Mean Duane had asked Nick Torres about Nate. Nick said that back in 7th grade, Nick had him In his class and he really don't like Nate. Duane told him the story about him and Nate, saying that he was like in love with him, until he stopped talking to him back in February. Nick asked why, and Duane told him that he started being mean to him. Nick laughed. In episode 28 Dirty Deeds At The Lunch Table last Thursday Duane said to Nate and Becca that he will bring in some sort of chips to share, and they wanted Doritos. Duane didn't bring it on Friday, and he forgot to bring it on Monday, so he said he will bring it tomorrow. But now it's Tuesday and he had no chips. Becca came and realized Duane forgot the Doritos he promised again, Nate came and he also noticed. In episode Over And Out at lunch Duane went to his locker to get the Doritos he promised. Nate came, and saw the Doritos, then Becca came, she was so happy. Nate went up to get lunch, while Becca and Duane ate the chips. Nate came and got some chips. The School of Our's Senior Year (2015) In Episode 18 All The Things She Say Is Stupid At lunch, Nate Folato sits at his lunch table, and Nate is not as annoying as he was last year. In episode 24 Mock Trial Duane and Nate go back to old times and suggested they play Bowling again, Duane’s wifi was crap so they couldn’t play. In Episode 26 Gym Class Issues Tommy was looking crabby because of Sabrina’s presence. Sabrina then messed up his hair,mane Tommy snapped! He yelled at her telling her not to ever touch his hair, and he told her to take her and her groody as vagina and walk to the corner. Josh had his head down the whole time… Duane and Nate was looking, Justin was trying not to laugh. Sabrina then started chuckling and said he’s the one who has a small dick, then Duane started laughing so hard. Sabrina left. Duane said that made his day. In Episode 30 Class of 2015 Pt 1 Duane gets to lunch, Duane asked Nate Folato if he will miss him when he graduate. Nate didn’t have too much to say, barely anything, Duane was kinda disappoint, since last year when he was a freshmen, Duane was like, his first friend. Duane did not waste anytime starting his daily snapchat edits. Josh is not having it today, he yelled “stop taking pictures of me!” Josh pushed Duane’s binder on the floor and Nate stole his pen. Duane told him to stop screwing around and to give back the pen. Nate is defending Josh. Josh and Nate said to delete the snap chat, but Duane took Josh’s Vietemin water. Duane made sure he had his binder and iPad in his lap so no one would take it. Duane rolled it under someone’s chair. Josh called Vince Maglino’s name to get his drink. But Duane volunteered for Vince to get it. Duane did not give it back unless Nate gave back the Pen. The School of Our's Where Are They Now? (2016) In April 15, 2016 Nate had a early out for junior prom. While walking home he decided to pay Duane a visit at his house. to Duane's surprised Nate was at his door and Duane was really happy to see him. The last time Duane saw Nate was at lunch before graduation and Duane was fighting with Nate and Josh. Nate told Duane he's a junior now, and he moved to eddystone because they got evicted from the house in Woodlyn. Nate is catching up with Duane. Duane was shocked that Nate remembered where he lived. He haven't been to his house in 2 years. But Nate came in and Nate wanted to know if Duane still had the blog. Duane said he does. So Nate went onto Duanes iPad to look up his wiki page. Nate is reading season 5. He came across "Nate being friends with Andrew" Nate wants to know why Duane is saying this stuff. Duane is being honest saying that's how he felt Nate reacted to readings about becca saying that's Duanes stalker and saying that he's in love with Duane. Duane had let him know that becca don't feel that way anymore. By the end Nate and Duane left on good terms, and Nate would later visit Duane again. Legal Issues On March 18, 2019 it was reported that Nate was arrested for attempted murder. According Daily Times to Nate had thoughts of harming his self and harm others. He was home with his grandmother, and decided to use a steak knife and stab her in the back of her neck while she was bending over. The handle broke off of the knife and Nate through the blade and handle away. After the police have been called by the grandmother who was bleeding from the neck, Nate was then arrested and said he wanted to kill her, as he was escorted out. Folato has a $250,000 bond and a court preliminary hearing is for April 15, 2019 before Magisterial District Judge Philip S. Turner. Mentions Junior Year * 502 The year of Changes & mean sluts * 503 A Day of Surprises * 504 Friend or Foe * 505 Facebook Drama...? * 506 Back To Their Old Ways * 507 Sperm Away * 508 Pushing Jay's Buttons * 510 Back to School & Dan Vs. Nate * 512 Bad Hair Day & The Con Law Trip * 513 New Year 2014 * 514 More Keystones * 515 Bri Being a B*tch * 516 Pushed To The Edge * 517 Flappy Birds Taking Over * 519 Duane Vs The Freshmen * 521 Nate's Resistance * 523 Busted For Bullying * 525 Kids Are Mean * 528 Dirty Deeds At The Lunch Table * 530 Over And Out Senior Year * 618 All The Things She Say Is Stupid * 624 Mock Trial * 626 Gym Class Issues * 630 Class of 2015 Pt 1 Category:The School of OUr's Category:Boy Category:The School of Our's All Stars Category:16th place Category:The School of Our's: Junior Year Category:Season 5